The End of Us
by Cunning and Ambition
Summary: Rose and Scorpius have been dating for two years now, and he's about to meet her family. Scorpius will find out that he's not the only one with a furious temper, and that maybe he's not as ready as he thinks. Can familial disapproval really end them?
1. Goodbye

The End of Us 

Scorpius Malfoy was sweating. He had been dating the love of his life, Rose Hermione Weasley for two years now, and he was just now meeting her family. Things had started half-way through their seventh year, and though he had put if off as long as possible, today was the day. He brushed through his white blond hair, blinking his gray eyes in the mirror of his apartment for several seconds. He looked himself over, dark wash jeans, and a button down black shirt. In his pocket was a small box, with a beautiful diamond ring. He was going to make Rose a Malfoy, if she would have him. She was going to meet him here in about five minutes. Her perfect, beautiful face always set him at ease. He would propose to her after he met her family, he decided. He would take her to the beach, her favorite place in the world, and the location of their first time of actually being _together_. Merlin, he was nervous. He wiped his sweaty palms on his jeans, something he had always abhorred seeing in others. There was a knock at his door, and he smiled as he opened it. Rose launched herself into Scorpius' arms, hugging him tightly.

"Hello, love," he greeted, tilting her chin up with one hand and kissing her. The kiss was quick, chaste for the time being, and he pulled back, grinning at her.

"Are you ready?" Rose asked him, smiling, a bit nervously. Scorpius shook his head, but grinned in reassurance as her face fell.

"I'll never be ready, but I'm going to do it. They do know I'm coming, right?" Scorpius ascertained.

"They know that my boyfriend's coming over," Rose responded evasively, not meeting his eyes. Scorpius looked down at her, searching her face for what she wasn't saying, or was too afraid to admit.

"They don't know who I am?" Scorpius asked gently. Rose buried her head in his shoulder, mumbling a 'no' into the fabric of his shirt. Scorpius sighed, but rubbed her back gently.

"I'm afraid to tell them," she admitted, blushing slightly.

"You met my parents," Scorpius pointed out, "and they loved you," he added, smiling at the memory. "Of course, I don't know anyone that wouldn't." Rose rolled her eyes impatiently, but smiling at his words. She didn't care if it was pointless flattery, it always sounded good coming form Scorpius.

"I love you," she whispered. "But I'm afraid my father won't be able to see past the past," she said.

"Well, it'll be twice as bad now that he doesn't know it's _me_," Scorpius pointed out, feeling a flash of guilt as her eyes filled with tears. This was as big a day for her as it was for him, he reminded himself. He pulled her into a tight hug again.

"Don't worry, Rose," Scorpius murmured, "We'll work this out," he promised.

"I know we will," Rose said confidently, pulling away and taking his hand. "I'll apparate us there," she told him, pulling out her wand, tightening her grip on his hand and with a 'pop' they disappeared from the very apartment they had spent so many nights together in. He swallowed hard as they landed outside the Burrow, and he smiled slightly as he felt the pressure of the box in his pocket.

"Let's get this over with," Scorpius sighed, taking her hand firmly, refusing to be intimidated by her family. He walked into the house, thankfully not yet seeing her father, only her little brother, who wasn't very little anymore. He was in his sixth year at Hogwarts, and was currently staring at Scorpius, mouth agape.

"Rose," Hugo groaned. "Dad's going to flip," he whispered, making sure no one was listening in.

"I know," Scorpius interjected. "I'm fully expecting it."

"No, you don't get it," Hugo said, "Every time someone even mentions your name, he leaves the room completely." Rose shot Hugo an angry look, holding onto Scorpius' arm, as if trying to protect him already.

Scorpius took a deep breath as Mr. and Mrs. Weasley came out of, what Scorpius assumed to be, their room.

"Mum, dad," Rose began hastily. "This is my boyfriend, Scorpius Malfoy," she said hastily, like saying it faster would somehow get the obvious past her parents. Hermione's eyes widened infinitesimally, betraying a little surprise.

"Nice to meet you," she continued, as if unperturbed. Ron was completely silent for several seconds, his eyes darting from Scorpius to Rose, who was clutching his arm. Ron's face flooded with color and he took several steps towards Scorpius, Hermione putting a restraining hand on his shoulder that Ron shook off impatiently.

"Hello, sir," Scorpius tried, extending a hand.

"Get the hell out of my house," Ron snarled. "Get your hands off my daughter, you _pureblood_," his tone mocking. Scorpius stared back at him, his face impassive.

"Dad, stop!" Rose said, holding onto Scorpius' arm tightly still.

"No, I will not have him near my family. He's a Malfoy," Ron spat. "He's bad news just like his father. His mum will probably _crucio_ you just like his Great Aunt did to your mother!' he shouted at Rose. He turned back to Scorpius, who flinched slightly.

"Get out," Ron hissed. "Now. I'm an Auror, I could find a reason to put you in Azkaban for life. Get out you treacherous, no-good, son-of-a-death-eater," he spat. Scorpius' face hardened and he shook off Rose's arm, storming out of the house.

"Goodbye, Rose," he said with an absolute finality. "Your father's right, I'm no good for you," he stormed out of the house, leaving a sobbing Rose in his wake who was screaming unintelligibly at her furious father. Scorpius grabbed the box out of his pocket and threw it as far as he could, not giving a damn where it went.

He wasn't right for Rose, and Rose wasn't right for him. It only took five minutes with a furious adult to figure that out.

_Cunning and Ambition_


	2. Revelation

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter**_

"_Goodbye, Rose," he said with an absolute finality. "Your father's right, I'm no good for you," he stormed out of the house, leaving a sobbing Rose in his wake who was screaming unintelligibly at her furious father. Scorpius grabbed the box out of his pocket and threw it as far as he could, not giving a damn where it went._

_He wasn't right for Rose, and Rose wasn't right for him. It only took five minutes with a furious adult to figure that out._

**A year later**

Rose Weasley, was, to her dismay, still a Weasley. A year ago today, the possibility that she would marry into the Malfoy family was strong in her mind. Merlin, his parent's had even approved of the pairing. They had praised Scorpius for giving the Malfoys one redeeming quality.

Things between she and her father hadn't been the same. She could hardly look at him without the anger bubbling to the surface.

She was still in love with Scorpius, and she didn't think she would ever find the closure she needed so desperately. She had tried dating, but that only made it worse because she was always mentally comparing them to the man she had given all of herself to. Heart, body, and soul. She was here for dinner, something she did almost every Thursday night. Merlin, she needed a life, but she couldn't bring herself to find one without Scorpius. She had nothing better to do, and she couldn't look at the worried expressions on the faces of her family any longer, the ones encouraging her to move on, to get over the 'Malfoy git.' Rose had never been the most coordinated, so when she tripped on something in the yard, she nearly yelled. Why today?! Could nothing go right? She looked down at her feet, a small dirty box, not really big enough for a normal person to trip over, lie there in the grass. She leaned down and picked it up, dusting it off and realizing it was black. It looked like a box one might hold a wedding ring in. Hesitantly, she opened it and gasped aloud.

It was absolutely the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. Inscribed inside the band were the words, 'I love you.' She took it out of the box, hesitantly slipping it onto her finger, only then seeing the words on the inside of the box.

"_To my perfect Rose_," she read quietly. "Oh!" she gasped, looking down at the ring adorning her finger now, fitting perfectly. She felt tears flood her eyes, coursing steadily down her cheeks.

He had been about to propose. The realization hit her like an epiphany. She had to find him, she had to set things right. She slipped the box into her pocket, keeping the ring on her left ring ring finger. She went back to her house.

"I'm leaving," she announced. "The country, I mean," she clarified. "I've got something I need to do." She honestly, had looked for Scorpius before in London, but it was apparent that he was no longer in England.

Hermione seemed to be the only one who noticed the ring gleaming on her daughter's hand. Her intelligent brown eyes lit with understanding. "Well, I hope you find it," Hermione said, pulling her daughter into her arms.

"You're going to find him?" Hermione asked nearly silent in Rose's ear. Rose smiled at the understanding.

"I have to, mum," she responded. She hugged her family goodbye, even her father who looked pleasantly surprised.

"Did you see the rock on her finger?" Lily whispered to Hermione, who rolled her eyes and indicated for Lily to be quiet. Rose walked out the door, not glancing back as she apparated to her apartment and packed her things. First stop? Malfoy Mansion. She was going to find out as much as she could before her backpacking trip to finding the love of her life.

"I'm coming, Scorpius," she whispered. She couldn't send an owl, she could never say everything in it, she knew.

_Cunning and Ambition_

_I know it wasn't super long, but please review!!_


	3. Unexpected Help

Rose apparated to the Malfoy Mansion, standing just off the property line, looking at the house. She had always loved it, despite the terrible things some of her family members had to say about it. It was majestic and it had history; character. Her father seemed to have overlooked the fact that half the purebloods out there had contributed a lot of money in rebuilding the Wizarding community. Probably out of desperation for better social standing, but they had helped none the less.

She continued to stare at the Mansion, her hands trembling slightly. Merlin, she was nervous. His parents probably hated her now, and she hoped to every god she had ever heard of that it was only Astoria home right now. Draco might be a bit too much to deal with. After all, it had technically been her and her family that had driven their only son from the country. She took a deep breath, drawing deep on her Gryffindor courage.

She knocked on the large onyx door tentatively, watching the ring trembling with her hand. Merlin, she loved the way it looked there, and she desperately wished she could be with Scorpius again. The door opened and there stood a surprised looking Astoria Malfoy.

"Rose?" she asked, as if that was the last thing she expected. Of course, it probably was. Her face hardened slightly, and Rose winced a little in response. She had screwed up. Royally.

"I'm looking for Scorpius," she said quietly, barely able to meet the ice blue eyes of the woman standing in front of her.

"I haven't seen him in almost a year now," Astoria informed Rose frostily, making no move to invite the young woman in.

"Mrs. Malfoy, this is very important. I need to find him," Rose implored beseechingly, her sapphire eyes blazing. Astoria nodded, waving Rose into the home finally.

"Explain," she said briskly, seating herself on an armchair, indicating for Rose to take a seat in the matching one.

"A year ago, Scorpius came to meet my family, and my father didn't have a very good reaction. He ordered Scorpius out of our house. As I'm sure you know, Scorpius also has a fairly short temper-" Astoria interrupted with a small laugh, as if remembering something pleasantly amusing. "And he left," Rose's voice cracked. "And today, I found this," she held up her left hand, displaying the ring.

"Oh," Astoria said, comprehension dawning on her face, "that's one of the family rings," she added.

"And Scorpius left it in my parents' lawn, out of anger, I suppose. And I've tried to let him live his life, really I have," she assured Astoria. "But-but I still love him, and I need to try and set things right. So if there's anything you know, or anything you can do to help. I know he left with one of his close friends-"

"Stephan Zabini," a girl interrupted, about Rose's age, walking into the room. "I'm Scorpius' cousin," she supplied, looking Rose over carefully.

"Camille Nott, correct?" Rose ascertained.

"Yes," the girl, Camille, agreed, sitting down on the nearest couch. "So you're the girl that drove him off?" she asked skeptically, as if the thought amused her, and Rose bridled slightly.

"I suppose so," she ground out between clenched teeth. "I'm also the girl that's going to go find him."

"And you're bringing me with you," Camille decided. "I'll help you look. Stephan was my best friend before they disappeared. And Scorpius is my cousin,' she shrugged. Rose assessed her for several seconds, while Astoria looked on with a vague sort of interest.

"I'm not giving you a choice," Camille added with a smirk.

"I won't have you slowing me down," Rose finally said. "I need to find him as soon as possible, and I don't like the idea of you tagging along anyway."

"Oh, come on," Camille sighed in response. "I'm not that bad," she muttered. "You don't even know me."

"Which is why I don't want you along," Rose mumbled under her breath. "Now do either of you know _anything_?" she demanded, all business now.

"He's in Europe," Astoria assured her. "He told me that much."

"And I would hazard a guess in-" Rose began, gritting her teeth when she was cut off by Camille. Merlin, this was going to be a long trip if she really did come along.

"France," Camille supplied, as if reading Rose's mind.

"Yeah," Rose sighed. She rubbed her forehead, already exasperated, "he told me it was his favorite place," she added.

"So when are we leaving?" Camille asked. "Because I'm going to need to pack."

"I'm leaving in the morning, so you should be ready by then," Rose said. Camille nodded, smiled slightly at Astoria, and left, going to the room she was currently staying in.

"Rose, I don't mean to be rude," Astoria began, "but what if Scorpius has moved on? Please don't..." she trailed off, not sure how best to continue.

"If Scorpius is happy, then I will leave him alone," Rose promised, though she knew it wasn't true. She would fight forever if necessary.

"Alright, then," Astoria sighed. If she was being honest, she really hoped that Rose brought her son back. "Well, you might as well stay here for the night."

"I-uh, I don't want to intrude," Rose stuttered, turning maroon. "I can stay at my apartment for the night." Honestly, she was scared of seeing Draco. His son was his pride and joy, and she had been the reason he left.

"You can stay in Scorpius' old room," Astoria shrugged. Rose nodded mutely and followed her up the stairs.

"Are you sad that he's gone?" Rose asked suddenly, unable to help asking.

"He was an adult when he left, I knew he'd have his own life," Astoria shrugged. "I wish I could see him more often, but he sends the occasional owl." Astoria opened the door to Scorpius' room and Rose couldn't help smiling. It hadn't changed at all since seventh year.

"Thank you, Mrs. Malfoy," Rose said, setting down her bags and walking around the room slowly, opening the curtains of the window.

"You're welcome," Astoria responded, closing the door and leaving. Rose sat down on the bed, playing with a loose thread in the sheets. Merlin, she was overwhelmed. And tomorrow she was going to France? With a girl she hardly knew? To look for Scorpius Malfoy? She was in _way_ over her head, but she knew she had to do it. Rose opened the drawer of his bedside table, taking out one of the many books he kept there, the pages dog-eared and worn.

Actually, upon further inspection, this was her book. A Muggle classic that Scorpius had probably hidden from his parents. Huh, so Scorpius Malfoy liked Romeo and Juliet? She couldn't help giggling to herself as she flipped it open. She began skimming through it. If Scorpius had been here she would have teased him mercilessly for his underlying romantic side.

Of course, if he was here, she was entirely positive that she would be sobbing apologies into his shoulder. She leaned back onto his bed, throwing the book back where she found it and trying to catch some sleep.

She took comfort in the idea that tomorrow she would actually be doing something to find Scorpius and that, albeit uncouth, she would have help doing it.

_Cunning and Ambition_

_Two things:_

_Happy now, Ali? Lol_

_And, I know this isn't a great chapter, but i'm just working on basis right now! Send any ideas my way, if you'd like._


End file.
